Condensate separators are required for numerous purposes during gas processing. In one condensate separator known from DE 38 14 780 A1, the gas stream is divided into two partial streams and the liquid is separated by means of a permeable tube and collected in a reservoir. A condensate separator of this kind is relatively complicated and moreover can only be operated in a vertical position.
Another condensate separator is known from DE 38 44 456 A1 in which a permeable membrane for separation of liquid and a reservoir for its collection are provided. This previously known separator also suffers from the above mentioned disadvantages.
An object of the present invention are to provide a condensate separator which is particularly easy to install, which and can be operated in any position.